In the Mirror
by utsukushii04
Summary: Two Italian girls have been friends since their childhood, but with their reunion comes a change that could be for the better or worse. Takumi! Chapter 4!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo yo yo! I would like to present to you my new story! I hope you all enjoy this and tell me what you think in a review. I love feedback to see how I can make it better for your entertainment! But before…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, its title, plot, and/or characters. If I did, it would always be about Takumi!...all…the….time…..heeheeeheeeeeeeeee**

**Okay that is done with, so like I said, enjoy!**

**Koji: Oh come on! You always say that!**

**Me: Koji, what are you doing here?**

**Koji: Speaking for the people! They are annoyed by how you always say that!**

**Me: Koji, my dear emo friend, I am being polite, didn't we already establish this some time ago?**

**Koji:…no….**

**Me: Enjoy! ^_^**

**Koji: -_-**

**In the Mirror**

**Chapter 1**

**Italy-6 years ago**

"Pass it here!" yelled an urgent voice.

"I'm going!" called back a much stronger yell. The blond girl kicked the ball with all her might, but missed it by a few inches. The momentum of her kick made her fall back. She sat looking idly for a few moments before bursting into laughter.

The other girl, a brunette, joined her as she was giggling. "Are you okay Zoe?" she finally said.

"Yeah! Come on, let's continue!" replied the blond quickly picking herself up and gathering the soccer ball in her hands. Zoe positioned herself to kick the ball. With bright confidence she kicked it as hard as she could. "Go and get _that,_ Rosalie!"

Rosalie ran as fast as she could. In the green field they were playing in, the summer sun was shinning their game. It was a peaceful day and very hot too. The two best friends decided to play their most beloved game: kicking a soccer ball. Although they were not big fanatics of soccer, they did enjoy just kicking the ball to each other just for fun. For five year old girls, they had quite a lot of strength in their legs and their kicks could easily be mistaken by the robust kick a boy.

"Come on girls! It's time to go back inside!" came a motherly voice from a far.

"Oh mom!" argued Zoe.

"Don't argue, Zoe, let's go," ordered her mother.

Rosalie looked at Zoe, disappointedly.

"Oh, I know. But we can play tomorrow," reassured Zoe.

Rosalie sweat dropped as she picked up the soccer ball. "Zoe, tomorrow is the first day of school."

Zoe thought for a moment as she positioned herself in her thinking pose. "Oh! Ha, right! That's funny! I forgot. Then that means we can just play during recess, right?"

"Yeah, I guess," answered Rosalie disappointedly.

"Come on girls!" ordered Zoe's mother again.

"Ugh," replied Zoe and both girls returned to their mothers, arm-locked and skipping.

_-The next day_

"Allegro, Constanza"

"Here!"

"Orimoto, Izumi"

"Here!"

"And, Marino, Rosalie."

"Here!"

"Well, class, sorry the names list is out of order, but we will be updated by the end of the week. First of all welcome to the first grade! My name is Signora Esposito and I am your teacher for this year…"

"I'm already bored…" declared Rosalie as she whispered to Zoe.

It was the first day of school. The two girls ended up being in the same first grade class. Surrounding them was the rest of the first grade class. There were three rows with eight seats in each row set in pairs. The two girls sat next to each other in the last pair of the row.

The teacher was talking about how the year was going to be exciting especially that they had entered the wonderful world of elementary school.

"So, however, there will not be any nap time this year, so –"

The crowd of kids began to whine.

"No! Please don't whine, it is a rule that all first graders must go through. Now why don't we start with coloring!" announced the teacher.

"Now that is something I am fond of," said Rosalie with a bit of sarcasm.

Zoe giggled at her friends humor.

_-a few hours later_

"Awesome job kids! I am sure that this year will be an amazing one for all of you!"

"Great she's speaking again…"

The kids had gone through different drills for first grade math and literature. They had somehow incorporated drawing and singing into their lessons.

"Why do you not like her?" asked Zoe realizing Rosalie had a lot of apathy towards the teacher.

"Well…it's not that I don't like her…it's more of…like…I can't stand her energy! She can lower it at anytime," replied Rosalie.

"Oh, well, I think she's fine…maybe she is a little happy at some points…but…over all, she's okay…" said Zoe.

"Yeah…sure…" she answered back.

"Now it's time for lunch and recess so run out to the lunch tables outside to enjoy this beautiful day!" said Signora Esposito.

"Now I'm starting to like what she's saying!" said Rosalie excitedly, with no trace of sarcasm.

Zoe shook her head and followed her friend outside.

As all the little kids ran outside, some of the little boys grabbed a basket filled with soccer balls, jump ropes, and other recess materials. Quickly, other kids huddled around the basket to get all they wanted before the others got it.

"Hey Rosalie, let's go get a soccer ball! Hurry! I think they are almost done!" yelled Zoe as she rushed to the basket.

"Yeah, alright!" agreed Rosalie as she too ran to the basket.

More and more of the things were being taken out and the kids snickered in joy as they were able to get the ball or other game they wanted.

"Got it!" said Zoe as she quickly took out a soccer ball and meticulously wrapped around with her arms and quickly left the scene. Rosalie followed along.

"Yeah! Great!" congratulated Rosalie and both girls high-fived each other.

"Whoo! Now let's get this game started!" said Zoe and then she kicked the ball as hard and as far as she could. Rosalie quickly ran to where the ball had been kicked and caught the ball.

The little kids, mostly boys, stood flabbergasted at how a couple of girls were able and actually wanted to kick a soccer ball around. They were amazed at their strength and fast running skills as each took a turn to kick the ball and catch it quickly.

Soon enough the other kids asked if they could join them in their game.

Months continued as these best friends grew together in the first grade. Rosalie still disliked the teacher and Zoe tried to make her seem better. The two girls also continued playing like they did during recess, until the winter came, where all the kids were eating lunch and playing during recess inside in the auditorium. However, their happiness did not last for too long.

"What?"

"Rosalie, please, I-I don't know…"

"But…why? How?"

"It's because of my parents….they-they want to leave."

They were sitting in Zoe's room. The walls colored a lavender with different designs of butterflies. Most of her things, toys, plushies, and the such, any normal things little girl would have.

"Why do they want to leave?" asked Rosalie, with tears welling her eyes.

"They-they got a job in Japan, so they say we have to go…"answered Zoe, in the same condition.

"Can _you_ stay?" argued Rosalie. "You can sleep in my room…"

"No…I already asked them that, but they said no…" tears already began to pour down her face.

Rosalie hugged Zoe as she too began to cry. "No…but we will still be best friends, …right?"

Zoe looked up at Rosalie and smiled. "Best friends forever."

**Okay, and that wraps up the first chapter. Sorry if it's alittle bleh at first. It took me so long to do it, because like I had mentioned, my sister is here…and yeah. I hope you guys can put the pieces together. -_-**

**So please review and hopefully the next chapter will be better! **

**Laterz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here is chapter two! Thanks to all those who have already reviewed the story! Thanks! ^_^**

**I hope you all had an awesome holiday season and such! Well, it was going to be great until I was rudely interrupted while I was writing this…but anyway…I will do something really unheard of and really unbelievable. Something I am risking to add to this story for your entertainment…I hope you are able to pick it up.**

**I also think that this story will remind you of your middle school years. Oh the joy. So enjoy! ^_^**

**Chapter 2**

**Six years later**

The cold winter breeze was blowing the loose snow around. The shinning morning sun was melting the snow that had still survived the past two days of sun. Two young kids were on the steps of the classroom, whose back door was open and the school was on top of a hill. One, a blond girl, was leaning on the wall near the door, while the boy, almost her same height, walked towards where the snow was. They were the facing the morning sun as it was appearing above the trees.

"Here is the last bucket of water; you guys can get the plants in. It's too cold out here, I'm going back in," said a brunette girl as she walked out and watered some flowerpots that were on the other steps outside the classroom.

"Yeah, that's fine Megumi, thanks," said Zoe as she turned to face the girl.

Megumi quickly nodded and walked back inside.

"What are you doing, Takuya?" asked Zoe as she faced back to the east.

The boy only looked back at Zoe with a smirk and built a snowball with his bare hand. He then threw the ball down the hill and watched to see where the ball landed. "Can you throw that far?"

Zoe laughed. "I would love to show you, but I have no gloves and I am very cold." She was wearing a blue-green pleated skirt and a white oxford long-sleeved shirt with a navy blue cardigan. Also, she had white knee highs and black flats. She had tucked her hands into the pockets of the cardigan.

"Right…" answered Takuya as he picked up another bit of snow to make a snowball and promptly threw it down the hill. He was wearing the boys' version of the uniform with khaki pants and a navy blue cardigan with a white oxford shirt under it. His shoes were also black. "…see I'm not cold."

"Whatever. I wonder why Mrs. Hasegawa wanted to water these plants during the winter time…she's crazy," she whispered the last part.

Takuya smiled and looked down at the plants. "Yeah, maybe we should go in before she yells at us."

Zoe nodded and helped Takuya pick up the plants and place them into their proper places in the science classroom.

"Thank you Zoe, Takuya. That will help these plants so much during these months. They need so much more care and comfort…the poor things…" said Mrs. Hasegawa, a short chubby woman in her mid-forties with dyed blond hair and glasses that covered her grey eyes.

Takuya and Zoe took their assigned seats which were in alphabetical order. The black science tables were facing the front of the classroom, which was the usual chalkboard with "inspirational posters" such as "Aim High", etc.

Takuya having the last name Kanbara sat in the middle section of the seats sat next to a pair of twins with the last name Kimura. Kouji sat next to the brunette and the other twin, Kouichi, sat next to Koji.

"Dude, you took quite a bit…" whispered Koji to Takuya.

"Eh…just wasting time…" answered Takuya. "The test was easy, so I finished quickly, and I wanted to waste time while you losers were still finishing the test…"

"You're the loser. But yeah, it was pretty good…" replied Koji looking to see if the teacher was looking.

"So, now open your books to star the new chapter!" announced Mrs. Hasegawa. The entire class began to groan in disagreement. "Oh, come on kids you get to learn more about the beautiful world of biology!"

"Um…no," whispered Koji dryly.

Takuya snickered in response.

"So, lets see, the construction of eukaryotes, alright, so eukaryotes have a more complex—" Mrs. Hasegawa was cut off by the bell. "Oh, how sad, well, kids you have no homework tonight, but just be prepared to learn something new tomorrow. Have a great day!"

Most of the kids had already grabbed their books and moved on to their next class.

"Zoe, do you remember what the answer to number twenty-six was?" asked a girl as she walked up to Zoe.

"Oh, twenty-six? Wasn't that the one that asked about the stomata of a leaf?" remembered Zoe.

The two girls walked into the Math classroom. "Yeah, I put c. What did you put?"

"Oh, Mayu! The answer was A!" replied Zoe as he laughed.

"The answer was A!," said a foreign voice, mimicking the girly voice belonging to Zoe.

"Shut up Takuya!" cried Zoe and lightly slapped him in his arm. "Did you put?"

"I also put A," he said, rubbing the arm Zoe slapped.

"Of course you two would put the right answer, Takuya, you guys are freakin smart…well, a C on the test will be alright…" answered Mayu.

"Oh, you put down C…so did I" said Kouichi as he was listening to the conversation with Takuya.

"Yeah! We got the wrong answer!" cheered Mayu and high-fived Kouichi.

"Oh gosh…." said Zoe as she shook her head.

"Alright kids, the bell has rung!" said the teacher, , a tall woman of black hair and a serious face.

"Gotta love Math class…" said Takuya and all the kids took their seats.

The rest of class time was the same, boring and educational. Because it was the period before lunch, the next bell that rang was received with much joy from the students.

"Finally that damn bell rang…Mrs. Suzuki can be so annoying…and with all the homework she already gives us since the beginning of class it makes it worse…" announced Takuya as he and his friends were headed to their hallway lockers. Because they were in middle school, their whole class followed each other for every class, even lunch.

"Yeah, when is she going to understand that we actually have a life…unlike her…bitch…" added Koji with much remorse.

-_lunch/recess_

"So Zoe, I didn't know you had a cousin here? When did this happen?" asked Haruka, a dark brown haired girl who was known for asking the dumb questions in the class.

Zoe stared at Haruka as the girls in the table were laughing. "Haruaka…" began Zoe, "my cousin, Takara, has been going to this school since last year. She is a transfer student from the island of Shikoku and she is living with my family, here in Shibuya, to complete her studies."

"Ooooohhhhh…." answered Haruka. "But why is she not studying in Shikoku?"

"Beucase she feels like it…" replied Zoe coldly. "sheesh…you ask to many questions, Haruka…"

"Which one is it?" asked Haruka, full of curiosity.

Zoe stretched her neck over the heads of her friends and looked at the six graders. They were all in the other tables conversing like the other grades and in the same setting: the girls in one table and the boys in another.

She finally found the girl she was looking for. "There…" she said as she pointed at a girl of about her same height. She had the same emerald green eyes, but her hair was much wavier and with an amber-brown, almost opposite to Zoe's golden blond hair. Although the tow had some visible differences, their familiarity was obvious.

"Oh she looks _just_ like you! I mean, like, _exactly_ like you" added Haruka. "That's cute!"

Zoe sighed in defeat and continued eating her lunch.

After only five minutes, the entire student body that was eating in the cafeteria were ordered to form their lines to get ready for recess.

"We really need to fix this whole fifteen minute rule for eating lunch…I eat to slow…" said Takuya as the bunch of kids were noisily making their way to their lines.

"Come on kids! You're wasting your recess time!" announced , the eighth grade and social studies teacher.

"Yeah, yeah, we're going…" said Kouichi under his breath.

The kids had to walk outside the cafeteria doors in a straight line, which actually seemed more like a noisy crowd of people instead of a line, and hurry their way to a few steps before reaching their playground. It had an bare field that could never _ever_ grow grass, even if they planted grass seeds every single year, a small playground with a swing sets and a slide for the younger kids of the school, a large blacktop area that was surrounded in one side by a huge field of bamboo. The blacktop was where most of the kids spent their recess time.

With every grade there was a basket that was kept to hold the kids' lunchboxes while they played with the balls that were usually kept there the rest of the day.

"I hate carrying this piece of shit! Why is it my turn?" nagged Koji and put down the basket.

"Oh shut up and get one of the soccer balls," said Takuya earnestly.

Koji cursed under his breath and quickly grabbed the soccer ball and kicked it to where a group of guys from their class were eagerly waiting for the ball.

From afar, Zoe longingly looked at the boys as they kicked the ball around. _"If only I could join them…" _she thought. The girls she was with were only walking around the blacktop and talking about the couples in their class.

She continued. "_I mean, I guess I could…"_ she thought with an accompanying expression on her face, "…_but I guess being the only girl playing with them might not look right…or maybe I'm thinking about it too much…nah!"_ She sighed and looked at the ball as it was soaring through the air, landing with a heavy thud as the boy it was intended to go to missed kicking it by a mile.

"I think Takuya and Zoe have something going on…" smirked Haruka and the other girls laughed.

Zoe quickly jerked her head to the girls as she heard her name. "Wha..?" she asked almost dazed.

"Oh come on, you know what I'm talking about. You two look so perfect together!" continued Haruka and the girls nodded.

"Wait…what are you talking about?" asked Zoe again.

"You and Takuya!" answered Mayu.

Zoe blushed slightly and denied. "No! That is so weird! You guys are so crazy! That doesn't even make sense!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say," argued Haruka. "But you have to admit you two look adorable together…"

"Well, what about you and Ren. I bet you both look great together," defended Zoe.

"Oh come one, _that_ doesn't make sense," replied Haruka. "You and that whole group make sense."

Zoe stared at Haruka with a confussed and frustrated expression on her face. "Shut up…"

"Oh, what about Mayu and Kouichi!" said another girl.

"Oh my gosh, shut up!" exasperated Mayu. "I freakin' hate him! Everyday he is just so annoying! He says the most annoying and…."

Zoe blocked out Mayu's rant about Kouichi. She had already heard it a million times anyway. She went back to looking at the boys playing with the soccer ball. "_Man I miss those days…"_

_-Dismissal_

It was 3 PM, and time for the entire student body to get out of the educational building. After the last bell rings, they go to their lockers, take any of their books home, wait in line until they are all ready, or until a teacher is done giving a rant of how important it is to behave and the such, and finally go home. Most kids got picked up by their parents, but only a few walked home.

"Hey Shinya, are you ready?" asked Takuya brotherly as his brother walked towards him.

"Yeah, let's go home, I'm tired," answered Shinya, Takuya's fourth grade brother. Shinya turned around and waived, "Bye Tommy!"

A boy with similar brunette hair and aquamarine eyes waived back.

"Yo! Takuya, ma man!" said a tall boy walking with a small group of boys.

"Hey Ren," answered Takuya back. "Hey everyone else…"

They started walking in the sidewalk when a last person joined their group.

"Zoe! Wazzup!" greeted Ren awkwardly.

Zoe rolled her eyes and greeted back. "Hi Ren, can you guys believe Mrs. Suzuki gave us so much homework?"

"Well, yeah, she does it every night!" said a random boy in the group.

"Yeah, but she has some problems…" added Zoe.

The entire group nodded. After a few yards had been walked, the group came across a fallen stop signed.

"Oh cool!" said Ren and picked up the stop sign, the pole and everything. He starting to swing it around and laughing hysterically.

"O-kay. That's my cue, I'm leaving before the police comes and arrests us," announced Zoe and hopped her way out.

"Yeah, me too," said Takuya and he followed suit.

"Me too, me too," said Shinya and scurried behind his brother.

"That is so weird!" laughed Zoe as Takuya had caught up with her, Shinya close behind. "Ren is so funny! How can he just pick up a stop sign like that!"

"Yeah, the weirdo…" chuckled Takuya. "What did you get on the Math test?"

"Oh, I got a 99," said Zoe quickly and in a low voice.

"Oh cool, I got a 99 too!" said Takuya and smiled.

Zoe smiled back and it was followed by a silence. To break it Zoe looked back at Shinya and asked, "Hey, so how are you liking the fourth grade?"

"It's good!" answered Shinya as though thankful for finally being recognized, something Takuya never bothered to do. "I might run for class representative."

"Oh that's cool! You should run next year too. I want to run for president of the school," said Zoe and high fived the young boy.

Another silent moment. Zoe felt stupid for not talking. Unbeknownst to her the boy of her same age was feeling the same.

"Well, Takuya, Shinya, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she finally announced as she was reaching the steps to her house. "Bye!"

"Oh, yeah, bye! See ya!" said Takuya and Shinya waved back.

"Bye!" added Shinya as he and Takuya continued walking.

Shinya looked at his borther incredulously. "Why are you smiling? You look like an idiot right now…"

Takuya stopped walking and frowned at his brother.

**Well, that was this chapter! Sorry it was long (in my way of writing you know, my chapters don't tend to be this long) But I tell you that the whole thing with Ren and the stop sing is true. Something like that did happen! It was freakin hilarious! *clears throat* Anyway, I hope you guys liked it and write a review! Even if you didn't A review (or flame) is welcomed. ^_^**

**Did you pick up what I was talking about in the beginning? Heeheee…sorry, I had to do it so the story works out! So stick around for chapter three! Go to my profile for a message concerning the uploading.**

**So anyways, enjoy yourselves for New Years, cuz here we come 2011! We, the Takumi die-hard fans, are coming! ^_^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi…everyone….heehee..I know, I know, I haven't updated in a while…but like I have said before, stupid school. But then I had computer problems! Grrrr… and then again stupid school….**

**So this is chapter three and I hope you enjoy!**

**I really don't have much to say….**

**Chapter 3**

"Didn't do your homework again?"

"Yeah, I had more important things to do…"

"Really? Like what? Play video games?"

"Yup, exactly."

"Oh come on…when will you ever do your homework at home just like the word implies…" she said emphasizing her entire sentence.

"What implies" answered one twin.

Zoe looked hopeless as the three boys were doing their homework during homeroom.

"Look," she started again, "homework has the word _home_ and then _work_…"

And the three boys stopped paying attention. It was urgent for them to finish their work, especially that it was due that same morning.

"…so because the _home_is in the word…"

Koji looked up to see if the teacher was coming. But what he saw instead what the teacher with a new girl. Her back was facing them as she was speaking with the teacher in the front of the classroom.

"Hey, guys look," he murmured and the two other boys jerked their heads up to where Koji was looking at.

"so do your stupid home-huh?" Zoe realized the boys were looking over at the teacher's desk. "Whoa, is that a new girl?" she whispered.

The girl had a short set of brunnete locks falling from her head. She was of normal height and was wearing the school uniform. Mrs. Suzuki was speaking to the girl and handing her papers.

Mayu immediately came over to Zoe. "Guess what?" she said eagerly.

"We have a new girl in the class…" answered Zoe more as a statement than a guess.

"We have a new-uh, yeah…how'd you know?" asked Mayu incredulously.

Zoe stared at Mayu for a moment before smiling and said, looking over at , "I just happened to know…do you what her name is?"

"No, but I guess we'll find out soon enough," whispered Mayu and as soon as she had said those words, the bell rang.

All the students quickly scurried to their desks and sat down noisily. Takuya, Koji, and Kouichi quickly stuffed their books with their homework and placed them under their desk.

promptly turned to the class. "Good morning students, I guess you have all noticed that we have a new student in our class."

The class remained silent.

"Well," continued the teacher, "I would like to introduce to you Rosalie Marino, she will be joining our class for the rest of the year.

The new girl turned to face the class. She had shoulder length brunette hair styled with straight bangs falling just above her eyes. She had hazel eyes that matched her hair. She seemed very shy for her gaze would fall to the floor every so often.

"Glad to be here," she said quietly.

Zoe scrutinized the new girl. The name sounded so familiar to her but something was not completely clicking.

"_Brown hair, brown eyed…Rosalie…Rosalie…Rosalie…"_ she thought to herself as she tried to remember until finally…

"Rosalie?" yelled Zoe as she stood up from her chair and the class' attention turned towards herself.

"Ms. Orimoto, please don't yell spontaneously in class…" said Mrs. Suzuki. "And please sit…"

"Sorry Mrs. Suzuki," apologized Zoe quietly and sat back in her seat.

Rosalie looked at the blond in bewilderment, while Zoe looked at her fingers.

"What was that all about?" whispered Takuya to Koji. In response, Koji said nothing.

"Well, Ms. Marino, please take the seat next to that gentleman," said Mrs. Suzuki as she motioned for Rosalie to sit next to Kouichi.

"Hi," greeted Kouichi happily.

"Hi," answered back Rosalie in a small voice.

"Well, nice to meet you my name is Kouichi-" began the boy but was interrupted by the teacher.

"Mr. Kimura-"she started when Koji answered, "Huh?"

"No, not you Mr. Kimura, the other Mr. Kimura-Kouichi! Stop talking in class, we are learning," she said and turned to some folders on her desk to take out her lesson plans.

Koji, Kouichi and Takuya turned to each other and snickered, as did some other people in the class.

_-45 minutes later_

RRRRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!

tT was the bell. It had been 45 minutes of non-stop math. The poor kids were sluggishly heading to their next class.

Zoe quickly picked up her things and headed towards the new girl.

"Rosalie?" she said as she caught the new girl's attention.

Rosalie turned to face Zoe and looked confused.

"Wait, don't you remember me?" asked Zoe.

Rosalie continued to look at Zoe in bewilderment.

"Please tell me you are Rosalie Marino, from Italy, who loved to kick soccer balls around and hated any annoying teacher. Because if you are not than this is fairly awkward," said Zoe quickly.

Rosalie's eyes grew wide as the blond girl seemed to know her a little too much. "Who are you?"

"What?" exasperated Zoe. "Rosalie! It's me! Zoe Orimoto, you're best friend from childhood, who loved to kick soccer balls around with you and would laugh every time you made a joke about a teacher!"

Rosalie stayed quiet for a minute and thought. As she was opening her mouth to say something, Zoe quickly made her close it as she announced, "Hold that thought, we need to go to our next class."

Both girls quickly walked with the rest of the seventh grade to their next class. Once they had put their books down, Zoe said, "I am really sorry about that, but please continued…"

"Well, now I forgot!" she said with a smile. "Zoe!"

Zoe grinned as her friend had finally recognized her and both girls hugged.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I am seeing you again!" said Rosalie, once the two girls stopped embracing each other.

"I know! I never thought I would! It has been so long!" exclaimed Zoe. "So how have you been? Actually how did you get here from Italy?"

"Well, it's a long story, but after—" began Rosalie, but the teacher promptly stopped her to introduce herself.

_-Lunch_

"No, Rosalie, sit here!"

"No, don't listen to her, sit here! We want to get to know you!"

"Tell us your life story!"

There was a silence.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away…." Said Mayu quietly and blushed.

The girls were sitting in their table during lunch. It had been only a couple of hours and everyone wanted to talk to the new girl.

"Everyone, everyone, shut up!" said Zoe with authority, "Let her say what she wants to say…but please, tell us your life story!"

"Zoe!" exclaimed Mayu, "And you were telling me…"

Rosalie laughed. "Well, I guess, um, Zoe and I knew each other since we were born, pretty much, so we grew up together until she had to move to Japan because of her dad, and that was when we were like 5 or 6…"

Zoe nodded.

"And then, when she left, I completed my school and stuff until the third grade, when I moved to Japan with my family. Actually my sister is in the sixth grade," explained Rosalie. She looked around the cafeteria to see where her sister was. Her sister, an almost exact clone of her sister, except for the longer and darker brown hair, was sitting in the sixth grade girls' table.

"Ha, look at that, she's sitting with my cousin!" laughed Zoe and took a bite of her sandwich.

"You're cousin is here?" asked Rosalie.

Zoe nodded and swallowed. "Yeah, she lives with me, it's a long story…"

"It's time for recess! Let's go students!" announced a teacher.

"Come on, we're going outside!" said Zoe and dragged her friend along.

The entire middle school walked to their normal playground. As usual, the boys decided to play with each other, and the girls huddled together to talk.

"So, Rosalie is it?" asked Haruka. "What do you like to do?"

Rosalie did not answer the girl as she was looking at the boys kicking the ball. Zoe was doing the same.

"Hey! New girl!" called Haruka.

"Uh-oh, sorry, but we will be leaving you now…" smirked Rosalie and grabbed Zoe to walk towards the boys.

The group of girls were dumbfounded seeing the girls walking away.

"Rosalie? You wouldn't?" said Zoe.

"Of course I would…."

"But, we haven't done this in years…"

"You haven't…but I continued…"

"But…" Zoe hesitated. "…..alright, let's see how we can get the ball, and I think I know how…"

The two girls approached the boys silently, almost tip-toeing their way to the sweating boys.

"Hey! Kick it here!" yelled Takuya.

"Here it goes!" announced Koji, and he kicked the ball to were the other brunette was expecting the ball to fall.

Takuya promptly caught the ball.

"Hey Takuya!" greeted Zoe.

"Oh, hey-" he said and was going to kick the ball until Zoe cut him off.

"Hey, can I see that?" she asked.

"Um…" he said looking at her awkwardly, knowing that none of the girls would ever want to even touch the ball.

"Hey! Takuya! Hurry up!" yelled Koji impatiently, followed by the rest of the boys.

"Uh…alright, but make it quick," he said handing her the ball.

"Wee! Alright Rosalie, hit it!" she yelled, handed Rosalie the ball and ran as quickly as she could to the other side of the field.

The boys looked incredulous at the girls.

"And here it goes!" yelled Rosalie and kicked the ball. The ball went up high, like if it were one of the boys kicking it. Zoe locked her target and ran to where the ball was going to land. Both her and Rosalie smirked.

Both the boys and the girls were quiet. The girls were watching from the blacktop and the boys from different parts of the field. They did not say a word.

Zoe caught the ball and hugged it. She looked up at Rosalie and said loudly, "Rosalie, that was great! Get ready!"

Rosalie nodded and looked at the blond take her position and kicked the ball. The ball had not gone as far, but it had gone as high. Rosalie ran up to where the ball was going to land.

The girls met up at near the center of the field and high-fived each other.

"You haven't lost your touch there Rosalie, that was awesome!" said Zoe.

"Yeah, well, for not having done that in a long time, you were great!" answered Rosalie.

Slowly, one by one, the boys approached the girls. The girls turned to them and smiled.

"What…was that? We didn't know you could, well, kick…"said Andrew.

"Well, we can" answered Rosalie. "Come on, let's continue playing everyone."

"Yeah, you guys, we can play, right?" asked Zoe, smirking.

"Uh, yeah, sure, why not?" said Takuya.

The girls looked at each other and smiled. Rosalie kicked the ball to the boys.

**Well, that was the chapter! Sorry I made you wait so long just for this chapter. Again, I am so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry.**

**Koji: took you long…sheesh, I could have bought a house, gone to college, gotten a career, stolen a store, gone to jail and get out after a life sentence before you would update…**

**Me: thanks. That makes it so much better…. -_-**

**Anyway, please review and flame me if you want. I totally understand you if you do. And, here are the brownies!**

**Takuya: YAY!**

**Me: yeah, no. These are for everyone except those named Takuya….and Koji. You don't get any for being mean :P**

**Koji: -_-**

**Me: so R&R and OH! Wait! I have poll on my profile so go check that out! Okay, now I'm leaving! **

**Esta fue utsukushii!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody! How is your day? Well, I honestly hope everyone is having a wonderful time! Sorry for the looooong unprecedented hiatus. School and now college stuff are starting to get in my way, but let's all hope I can update as soon as I can. That is, if anyone is actually still interested in the story….hellloooooooo?**

***Cricket* *Cricket**Cricket***

**Okay! Now I know what I'm working with! I-**

**Takuya: Stupid thing! Chirp-or whatever, keep cricketing!**

***Cricket runs away***

**Takuya: Hey what did I pay you for! You stupid animals! That's why humans are more intelligent than you! See, look at me! Stupid thing…**

**Me: -_- and you would be a good example, because…?**

**Takuya: O.O AAAHHH! I wasn't-I wouldn't-I-I-it was Koji! *points finger at Koji***

**Koji: idiot, shut up!**

**Me: okay, okay, everyone shut up and let the readers read. Sheesh, you all are a nuisance… **

**Takuya: What?**

**Me: -_- ….enjoy! oh and there is some more news in the bottom! So read! :D**

**Chapter 4**

Just after a week of school, Rosalie was well acquainted in her new school. It was Friday and the kids were out of control…

"What do you want to do now?" asked Rosalie as she and Zoe were walking to Zoe's house.

"Well, it's Friday, we can do so much!" answered the blond.

"Hey!Hey!Hey!" came a voice from behind.

Zoe and Rosalie turned around to see a group of boys joking around. They were headed their same way.

The boy who had called to them was Ren, who was holding a tree branch in one hand.

"Ren what are you doing with that?" asked Zoe skeptically.

"Oh this…I…found it…" he answered and gave the girls a toothy smile.

"He probably yanked it out of some tree," said Takuya who was walking passed the boy with the branch.

"No! You have no proof!" retorted Ren.

"Then how do you explain the dead squirrel in the street over there?" Takuya was pointed a few yards away, where in fact there was a dead squirrel on the ground. The poor thing…

"It probably got electrocuted by the wires in the telephone pole…" answered Ren and continued walking.

The girls began chuckling as they joined the group.

"I am so glad the week is over!" said Zoe.

"Tell me about it, after being stuck in that building so long, it feels like an eternity until Friday comes along. I think it should be against the law to be in school for so long…" answered Rosalie.

"Yeah," agreed Takuya. "So are you liking it here?"

Rosalie looked reluctantly at Zoe for a slight millisecond and back to Takuya until she answered, "yeah, it's good."

"Cool! Funny how you and Zoe came to be in the same school…weren't you friends before or something?" he said.

"Yeah. Wow, how the rumors spread!" answered Zoe.

"I heard Rosalie was taller than Yumi!" yelled Ren from the front. He had taken the lead in front of the group.

The rest of the group began to laugh as they all knew who Yumi was. She was the tallest girl in the seventh grade. She had long legs that helped her run very quickly. She was always one of the first people to be chosen when it came to games like Capture the Flag or Basketball.

"Yumi? People are crazy these days…" laughed Zoe.

The rest of the time everyone was laughing and hollering. At different times those who had to separate took their separate paths and waved goodbye. After a couple of minutes the only ones who remained were Takuya, Zoe, and Rosalie.

"Hope you don't mind the question, but…why are you walking?" asked the brunette to Rosalie.

"Because she has legs!" answered Zoe. "Come one goggle-head!"

"Well, no duh!" said Takuya lightly slapping his forehead. "I meant, why is she walking with us. She normally doesn't do that…" He was glaring at Zoe, whom stuck her tongue out at him.

"I am visiting Zoe," Rosalie answered concisely.

"Oh," he simply said. "Beware! She might kill you!" he said this before he quickly ran off knowing exactly that Zoe would chase after him.

"Come back here you idiot!" she ran after him for a couple of yards, but quickly retreated back to where Rosalie was waiting. 'Yeah, run Kanbara! Wait till Monday comes around, _you_ will see your doom!"

"Like if!" he answered back before disappearing into the horizon.

"Boys…they can be so stupid sometimes," said Zoe as she laughed and walked up to her door. "Come on, my mom has been _dying_ to see you the whole week."

Rosalie promptly followed the blond into the house.

_-Later that evening_

"So what do you think about the school? You've been here for a week, almost, but you've gotten well used to it. What do ya think?" asked Zoe.

She and Rosalie were in her room, listening to some music. They had changed from their uniforms and were enjoying the Friday by being lazy. They were surrounded by purple walls with awards hanging from them and pictures of random little kids.

"Well, it's pretty good. I never thought it would have been like that…" Rosalie answered.

"Yeah, especially us meeting each other! Seriously, when I saw you and heard your name I went ballistic! That was fun…" said Zoe waving her arms.

"Yeah, what was that all about! All I heard was 'Rosalie!' and I was like 'What the heck is this girl doing?' Seriously, you are so crazy sometimes…"

"Meh…some people call it crazy, others outgoing…I go with the latter…"smiled the blond.

"Crazy…so…what-" started Rosalie, hiding her smile. "No never mind, you'll get mad if I ask…".

Zoe looked at her suspiciously but smiled as well. "What? What were you going to ask?"

"No nothing…" answered Rosalie, now chuckling.

"What?" said Zoe impatiently. "Now you're going to tell me!"

"AAAAHHHH! Zoe angry!" joked Rosalie.

"Yes! Zoe angry! Now Rosalie tell Zoe what she thinks!" laughed Zoe.

"Well, you said so, don't get mad then, okay?" said Rosalie suspiciously.

"Fine, I won't get mad…..go!" agreed Zoe anxiously.

"Well…" started Rosalie, "…what's up with you …and… Takuya?"

Zoe was smiling, but once Rosalie's words came out of her mouth Zoe's smile turned upside down.

"…Zoe?"

"Oh my gosh! What is with everyone! Everyone in school says that, now you? Why do people think there is something up! There is nothing up!" yelled Zoe at the top of her lungs. Her right eye was even twitching from the anger as her hands formed into tight fists that were drawn to her side.

"…Well…it's just that-"began Rosalie as Zoe cut her off with her yelling.

"It's just that what?" she exasperated.

"See that's what I'm talking about," announced Rosalie with feigned confidence. Rosalie was expecting Zoe to explode another time, but to her surprise the blond's expression softened.

Rosalie continued, "Well, you two seem to have a different, and, dare I say it, special bond, that no one else has in the class. Plus, he jokes and plays around with you like he does to no other girl. What do you say to that?"

Zoe furrowed her eyebrows and responded, "well…I guess it …is just how it is. Jeez. I don't know! Does it seem like I know? I don't think so…." She crossed her arms on top of her chest turning the opposite direction.

"Sure, of course you don't know" said Rosalie sarcastically. "…do you like him?"

Zoe snapped back around to face Rosalie. Her face had become a pink-red color and clueless. She remained quiet.

Rosalie smirked as she playfully eyed Zoe. "Well…are you going to answer, because if you don't I'll take your silence as a yes."

Zoe closed her eyes and sighed. She opened her mouth as if to say something but quickly shut it back.

"You do like him!" said Rosalie abruptly and began to laugh.

Zoe opened her eyes to see how Rosalie just reacted. "_Am I that transparent?"_ she thought to herself and the blush returned to her cheeks.

"Okay, okay, that is so funny! But don't worry Zoe, you're secret's safe with me, promise…" said Rosalie.

Zoe looked at Rosalie quizzically. She battled with herself about the whole situation. She had never told anyone about her feelings for the brunette, but even worse she had never done anything to actually accept it. Had she fallen for a boy at such a young age? Was it love? Can she trust Rosalie with this?...Zoe smiled as she thought, "_Of course I can! Geez, it's Rosalie, she would be the only person I can trust with this…"_ And with that Zoe glared at Rosalie and said, "you better not say a word about this!"

"Don't worry about it…I would rather die before betraying you…." She answered.

They both hugged for a long time. The embrace, simple as it may be, represented more than it superficially seemed.

**Okay, okay, I know, stupid chapter. But I actually hadn't noticed that I had already started this until much later, so I had forgotten where I was heading with the story for a while, but now, hopefully I am back on track (really need to work on that….) and I will be updating regularly. **

**So you must be wondering about next chapter ,right?**

**Takuya: NO!**

**Me: :P well, I don't even know, but hopefully this weekend or beginning of next week. Okay!**

**And also, I would like to let you all know that I have a couple of ideas for a stories brewing! I have had these ideas for a while now, but have never really sat down and thought about them thoroughly. So hopefully I will be able to add new stories to my list! However, with this whole college application process….who knows. So please remind me that I have to not procrastinate (like I'm doing now with my summer work…-_-), so that I can have time for other stuff, i.e. this!**

**Well, now I'm off! Esta fue utsukushii!**


End file.
